


secretes

by ForeverPastDead, screamingAnarchist (ScreamingAnarchist)



Series: secretes [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Asshole Gerard Way, M/M, honest frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverPastDead/pseuds/ForeverPastDead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingAnarchist/pseuds/screamingAnarchist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a seventeen-year-old boy who moves to New Jersey. When he goes to school he meets a boy named Frank and his 'closer' friend kellin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secretes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is mine and my best friends first attempt to write a ferard collaboration together. The first chapter is a bit slow but we promise things will pick up in the second chapter. kudos and comments are welcome we will hopefully update soon. I hope you enjoy :)

***Gerard point of view***

“Gerard? Gerard? Gerard I am talking to you!"

Gerard stopped humming and looked up at his parents expectantly. “Yeah?” he asked when they didn’t answer. Fuck did he really hate this!

His mother sighed. “Did you hear me?” Gerard shook his head. “Well, we’re here, and I want you to help me get the boxes and bags out of the car.”

Gerard looked out the window and only then realized that they were stopped. He scowled because he didn’t remember the car stopping and the music too. “Okay, Ma,” he said.

He stepped out of the car, and looked around. Everything was gray and ugly. It looked like the color was sucked out of everything. The colors didn’t seem to belong in the gray New Jersey. It looked so out of place to have it there. He wanted to go back home. He wanted to go back home in California, he loved California.

“I hate it here,” Gerard said as he carried his boxes out of the car. “I want to go home.”

“Gerard, you know we can’t. Why won’t you just stop?” Gerard’s mom said.

“Because, Ma!” Gerard exclaimed. “Look around, what do you see?” He looked around for himself just to prove he was right. “I see gray. I don’t like this.”

“Gerard,” she said slowly, “We’re not going home. We can't go back home, not after what you did. Stop with the sassy fit and give Jersey a try."

Gerard scowled at her before walking over to the car. He yanked the car door opened and yanked Mikey’s earphones out of his ear. “Hey!” Mikey exclaimed.

“Get your butt out of the car and help us, you moron,” Gerard said.

Mikey grumbled something that was between a curse or unintelligible. “Fine,” he eventually said. He pushed passed Gerard to get his things.

“Thank you, Mikey!” Gerard yelled before Mikey walked inside.

Gerard swung the door open letting it hit the wall.

"Opps, my bad" he said with a slight chuckle.

"I call dibs on picking room first mikey sense I'm the oldest anyways" Gerard yelled making sure Mikey would be able to hear him from anywhere in the house.

Gerard soon headed up the stairs. After wandering in a couple rooms and making snotty comments on how they were ugly and stupid he found one he really liked. It had a lot of space in it and had a couple windows on one side of the room and a trees close enough to them where he would be able to sneak out if it ever felt like it.

"Its not bad, I suppose I can paint the walls a dark gray and after I hang up some posters it will look better." he said to himself

Gerard walked up to the windows

"Fuck Gerard, you we're supposed to get your own shit up to your bedroom! Not me you dickwad!"

"Michael, watch that language."

I smirk in appreciation at my mother's owl like ears, for a woman in her late 40's she can really hear. 

I look at the box labeled 'Gerard' I hesitate for a moment before getting over myself and finally start unpacking the beginning of my shit. Ugh, what a life!


End file.
